


There Was That Time...

by 1thy_truth_is_won0



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Futurefic, Humor, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1thy_truth_is_won0/pseuds/1thy_truth_is_won0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Gwen decided to elope</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was That Time...

Arthur asked, “Guinevere, are you alright with this?”

Gwen, resplendent in her wedding gown, replied, “Arthur, we had to cancel last time because an undead army stormed the castle. Before that, we canceled because we had to fight Prince John, then Gawain got into trouble, and Merlin, and then you…”

“Point made.”

“We are here now, with a priest, our closest friends,” she waved to the small group consisting of the knights, Merlin and Gauis, “My wedding dress is not ripped and you have not been turned stone, so let’s get married before some apocalypse arrives.”

“Let’s do it then.”


End file.
